I'm Back Now
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: Samandriel was captured and tortured and held within Crowley's dungeon. Gabriel isn't happy about this and so he corrects it.


Gabriel also known as Loki, who didn't die because of the help from a certain demon who crowned himself king decided to remain hidden through everything. And it may seem like it was an easy choice for others who didn't know him or even understand him. Even the Winchester's wouldn't understand how difficult it was.

The leviathans existence was frustrating but he already knows that they won't last long. He fed children with a snap of the fingers so they weren't effected by the corn syrup nonsense. When they were gone Gabriel imprinted thoughts and directions on owners of companies to fix the problem.

When his little bro was pulled into insanity and then Purgatory. He had to restrain himself and grew violent. Death tolls went up when it came to douche-bags and murderers and paedophiles. It didn't stop him from being angry.

He was happy when Dean got out, didn't care that he brought a vampire with him. Gabriel knows better then anyone that just because you weren't human didn't mean you were evil and he could see through Benny the Vampire and see's that he's not evil. Not quite good either, but not evil.

Gabriel was ecstatic when Castiel escaped as well. Only the problem with that was the fact that it was done with Heavenly assistance. And normally that isn't a bad thing, but Gabriel had a feeling that it might not be anything divine about it. He wanted to go greet his little bro but could not.

All the while a gentle firm voice echoing into his very grace told him to 'wait'.

Gabriel knows that he has a part to play, a big one. Perhaps the biggest he could imagine. Things were so broken and so depressing that he knows it was going to be his job to fix it and to deliver a loud and clear message that none could not ignore.

However, being told to wait couldn't stop him from feeling such rage when the demon who assisted him had the audacity to capture an angel. Killing is one thing, but capturing is another.

Little Samandriel was just a little angel, practically still a fledgling. If an older angel was captured, then Gabriel might be able to ignore it. Maybe. Barely. Probably not.

Gabriel had plenty of time to heal, and felt through his own grace and vessel and found no traces of spells or corruption. He was safe and himself and ready to get back in the game. Because Heaven knows the Winchester's needed help and Kevin the Prophet needed proper protection.

Closing his eyes he could feel the pain of the little angel who was always kind and thought kindly of others. He once saw little Samandriel trying to have a conversation with a cow. Gabriel laughed to himself, Samandriel never knew Gabriel was there. Barely any angel thought of him because he's been gone for so long already. Still, Gabriel did check on a few angels here and there.

Gabriel wasn't even aware that the building he was standing in had no windows anymore and the lights were flickering wildly. Humans were frightened and curled into corners and under tables and desks. They couldn't understand what was going on. He knows his grace could now be felt by other angels.

He didn't care.

He was angry and furious that an angel was being tortured and nothing was being done about it. He was furious that the said angel was probably on Earth alone, and with their numbers so low now it shouldn't be allowed to go without backup. Gabriel snarled to himself.

There was a reason why Archangel's were considered fierce and Heaven's worst weapon.

Gabriel may not be as powerful as his older brothers who were now either dead or locked away, but he had something else that they obviously didn't have. Creativity and thinking outside the box.

"Wha... What's happening?" A human whimpered to herself, cradling her swelling stomach. That was the only thing holding Gabriel at bay from going further in his anger where he stood, the child. Children were innocent and Gabriel treated them as such. Always.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Gabriel said as he casually unfurled his wings and took off.

Stretching his senses forward he located the place that Samandriel was being held, and the amount of demons that surrounded the area. Including the King of Hell himself. Gabriel snarled inwardly. Crowley should know better then this, he should not have been such a fool to pull information out like this. Not like this.

Gabriel landed on the roof and focused on everything about this building. There was Enochian sigils meant to keep angels out. Gabriel smiled without humour, angels were kept out but seraph's and archangel's were granted full access. Designed that way, only nobody but the oldest of creatures knows this. Crowley was young and practically an infant compared to those who would know the secrets of these sigils.

Two demons spotted him. They were situated on the roof as well.

Gabriel stood up from the crouch he was in, wings curling against his back instead of being open and spread wide as they were seconds before. The demons obviously didn't know who he was. They attacked and died ruthlessly. Gabriel spared no mercy. His mind shifting to that of a soldier and worse an archangel's way of thinking.

Humans won't be his main concern at the moment.

Demons even less.

His concern was his brethren who was in such agony his own grace reacted to it. His concern was the glory of their father. As well as other things. Gabriel calmly moved leaving behind two charred corpses with the demons dead inside. Sent to Purgatory where the demon population was slowly rising.

Every demon he passed he torched before they could warn their King who probably was already aware of Gabriel's presence. An Archangel's arrival is something you can't help but notice, and Gabriel arrived as such and not as sneaky as Loki or a common trickster.

Moving through hallways like he owned the building he finally found the restrained and tortured angel. Grace leaking through cuts that were too deep. Beside him stood Crowley.

"Gabriel." Crowley acknowledged, Samandriel opened his eyes in confusion. A soft 'brother' was on his bloodied and chapped lips.

"Hello Crowley. Come to get my brother, your play date with him is over." Gabriel calmly stated, anything demonic in the room that wasn't Crowley unconsciously shifted away from the amount of power he was giving off. A threat. A warning. One that will remain unheeded on orders from Crowley.

"Sorry love, Samandriel and I haven't finished." Crowley shot back, a barely heard whimper from the angel who was not looking forward to any more attention from the demon next to him.

Gabriel smiled coldly, his wings arched in anger and threateningly caused even Crowley to shift away slightly.

"You think I was asking, that's cute. But here's the thing friend. I wasn't. You've done enough here today and you have useless information that won't help you in the long run." Gabriel calmly said, as he spoke his own words dropped in temperature and not very Gabriel-like when compared to how some people know Gabriel today.

"He told me a lot of interesting little things, so useless isn't the right word to explain it love." Crowley pointed out, his own voice taking on a cold and calculating caution.

"Useless is the right word, you're speaking with an archangel who's also known as a messenger. So my words aren't lies. So the message I give to you, sweetheart, is this: Do not touch another angel as you did Samandriel or know this, I myself will come down onto you with the fury of divine righteousness and you will not survive. Know this Demon King, your plan's will fail. I know this, seen this and this is truth. That is my message to you and you best heed it." Gabriel threatened coldly, there was no trace of the trickster in him. Just a cold and calculating soldier of Heaven.

Crowley was calculating his risks here, that much was clear to Gabriel. However Gabriel wasn't known for his patience when it comes to helpless people who need his help and in this situation his brother. A brother. An innocent little angel not old enough to consider a proper soldier in Gabriel's mind. So soft and so young and impressionable.

"I doubt that, but on good will take the angel." Crowley finally said moving away as Gabriel approached the makeshift rack that the angel was strapped down to. Gabriel could see that a lot of things were put to use in this dungeon of Crowley's. With a snap of his fingers the restraints were completely gone. Crowley would have to build more for the rack.

"Thought the sigils I had up was supposed to keep angels out." Crowley casually said, anger clearly heard in his voice. He didn't like the fact that something far more powerful then himself just walked in and took a prisoner from him like it was nothing. And it was nothing to Gabriel.

"They do, however I'm an Archangel and a Pagan God Crowley. I'm the exception to your sigils." Gabriel answered as he picked Samandriel up as gently as he could in his situation.

"Home..." Samandriel asked, he wanted to go home obviously. Gabriel smiled sadly down at the angel cradled in his arms before he flew off. Not to Heaven. Not yet, instead he took Samandriel to one of Gabriel's homes away from home. He set the angel down on his bed and started to heal him.

"Thought you were dead... You were gone for so long..." Samandriel whispered, still conscious and trying to carry on a conversation.

"Not dead, just resting. And I'm back now." Gabriel calmly said as he snapped away the blood while using his own grace to close the wounds and soothe the pain.

"Why'd you leave the first time, no one speaks of it and I tried to figure it out by asking Castiel." Samandriel muttered, tired from the sounds of things but not giving up speaking.

"Rest." Gabriel ordered as he stood up and turned the light off as he left the room. Samandriel safe and sound behind him. Curled up and resting.

Why he left was still a sore subject, one that he wasn't willing to get into with anyone just yet. Tomorrow or the day after he will take Samandriel either to home or to Castiel who would would appreciate the presence of a brother from before he fell into Purgatory.

Then he had to clean house.

That was his purpose. That was the reason he had to wait. And why he will wait for a little bit longer, he might even help those two knuckleheads close the gates of Hell from what a little birdie told him. And after what Crowley has done, Gabriel will do so gladly. Don't get him wrong, a part of him liked the demon but could not forgive him.

That part of unable to forgive was the darkness that is Loki.


End file.
